doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Gun
Similarly to Quake 3 Arena and Quake Live, the Lightning Gun has a limited fire range and consumes ammo very quickly, but devastates opponents in no time (if you are able to maintain your aim on them for long enough). Unlike the original game, in Hunter's Moon this weapon does not require as much aiming skills to lock-on most enemies. Tactics This thundergun fires a single continuous stream of electricity that is extremely effective in both wiping out hordes of weaker enemies and stunning the stronger foes (except for bosses). Possessing a Quad Damage allows the holder to kill bosses in few seconds. However, due to its limited fire range, this weapon becomes completely useless at long distances. The Ultimate Fire Mode of Lightning Gun unleashes a powerful core of electricity at the closest spot to the target. The core itself emits lightning beams at any enemy who stays nearby. This fire mode shows its best at narrow locations crowded with enemies, though it works fine in wide open areas as well. Hints * Because the beam no longer lags behind your crosshair, the Lightning Gun may be easier to aim than in the Quake franchise, however this applies mostly to the enemies that move slowly - sprinter enemies may still be hard to lock-on. * Keep in mind that in addition to the high ammo consumption rate, the Lightning Gun shares its ammo with the Trakion Cannon. The former weapon is better against single enemies, while the latter is prefered for crowd-control. * Despite the apparent size of the lightning discharge, this is only a visual effect - the Lightning Gun delivers no splash damage. * This weapon has a high capability of drawing enemy aggro - only the Chaingun can compete with it. * Also like the Chaingun, the Lightning Gun serves an important role of being a "superweapon" subtitute (meaning mostly the BFG10k in this context) against the most dangerous enemies, that you cannot afford to allow to live for too long. Both weapons offer an extremely high damage output that is instrumental for keeping you alive, should the foes the likes of Invulnerability Hunter or the Summoner engage you in an area where you cannot run or hide and you need to stand your ground. However, in practice the Lightning Gun tends to be a better option over the Chaingun, because of the flawless accuracy (the limited attack range notwithstanding) and the Ultimate Fire Mode. * Some monsters become stunlocked if the player locks-on the target flawlessly. Though they will still try to retaliate, the high pain chance makes them often cancel attacking animations before reaching the frame that casts the projectile or inflicts the melee damage. This phenomenon makes the Lightning Gun an exceptional "shocker" weapon - use it to counter particularly troublesome enemies that you need to prevent from attacking immediately. * True to its name, the lightning beam is an intense source of light, and thus it may be used to light up dark areas to much better effect than your ordinary flashlight. For this reason the Lightning Gun (alongside the Trakion Cannon, the other electric-based weapon in your arsenal) is very helpful for fighting in badly-lit areas. Outside combat, you can also use the beam in pulses to reveal the darkened surroundings, if you need to conserve ammo. * The regular fire mode of the weapon has a limited range of 1024 map units. However, the Ultimate Fire Mode got this limit extended to 8192, which can be considered almost unlimited, seeing that most Doom maps (vanilla and custom) feature open fields inferior to this value. * The Ultimate Fire Mode's shocking core will not be affected by Quad Damage or Doom's Doubler ability. Kills made by it will also not count towards the owner of the gun and will not provide Excellent medals or more Ultimate/Ability charges. Trivia # The 3D model of this weapon slightly differs from the original one in Quake 3: the gap it had between the main body of the gun and the grip has been closed as there should lie a lightning effect done by shaders. Due to GZDoom's limitations, this gap has been closed making the gun entirely uniform. # Instead of being hitscan-like as it always has been in Quake franchise, the weapon fires consecutive fast-projectiles which simulate the beam. This decision was made because when the mod started in 2011, GZDoom couldn't customize beam-like attacks. This design remains even nowadays and this change isn't very noticeable as these projectiles travel extremely fast. # In fact, the Lightning Gun has the most damaging Ultimate of all the arsenal, delivering a forced 17000 damage points to any monster which comes close to the shocking core. However, due to the core not being affected by any buff the player may get, this is also the maximum damage the core can do. # The Lightning Gun shares the top spot in rate of fire (1 "shot" per tic) with the Chaingun. Category:Weapons Category:RegularWeapons